User blog:Hesh36/Hesh's Jury Speech
Unlike some jury members I am not bitter at all. In fact I had a blast this org. I thank you both for being a huge part of it. I think you both played different games and while I got to know both of you, I'm more suprised by Rob's game. I think Tobi played a better game, I mean bravo dude. However, Rob you suprised me because although I never trust anyone 100%, besides Bryce I trusted you probably the most come merge. So I was shocked to see that not only did you know about the Patrick vote, but told Tobi about the Isabel plan, and let someone control you into voting with the minority. Like yes, you had all of the information at hand, but you let someone else play a winning game and literally let yourself be their goat. If you hadn't told him of our plan at 7 you and I are equally in the driver's seat and you probably have a better chance of winning if we went to the final 2. That is either here nor there. I respect both of your games. The main difference is Tobi's for the most part was dominant and visible, while Rob's was quiet and controlled. Both are great strategies to get to the end. However, All-Stars shouldn't be played to get to the end, but should be played to win. I think Tobi's game was made to win. Tobi from the minue the merge started, I knew we'd work together. Rob and Bryce talked you up and we had a fairly good dialague. I actually intended to go to the final 3 with you and cut you there if I could and take Rob to the end. That plan is irrelevent though becuase you had a better one. Even though at 9 Patrick was not your move, you made it your move, by convincing Rob to vote the wrong way, giving him information, and gaining the trust of the other side. You played it off great by being truthful about it with me right after. I actually respected you for it and you gained back all my trust as the move made sense. Then you flipped back and took out Drew C. Next was my vote and for the longest time I had no idea how you knew. I thought it was just a guess, but it turns out Rob blew that up. The funny part was that it was literally a last second flip. I had a moment in the shower just thinking and was like, if I don't take out Isabel now, Tobi and her will run this game until the end. I wished she had just been honest with me because then I would have never switched. However, you brilliantly had Rob in your pocket and knew. From there you easily dominated with Isabel and as you should have cut her at F3. The merge was a breeze for you, while you were loudly in control. So bravo. Right now you have my vote. I do have a few questions for you. Did you have reservations about the Patrick vote at 9? If I had kept the vote Jordan at 7, what was your plan for me? Like what was I in your game? When you convinced Rob to have the "spy" position in the game, did you know you were grooming him as a weaker player in the end? Finally, were you close to keeping Isabel into the F2? Rob, I really enjoyed playing with you. I honestly really enjoyed our conversations. I am really disappointed to know that all of the information I trusted you with was being funneled to Tobi. I thought you and I were each other's guys. However I was just a side guy, not even I was fourth wheel. I consider my vote out totally on you for leaking that information to Tobi. I wish you would've just steered me to stay towards Jordan because I feel like we could've made some great moves going further. I will say I am sad to see that you let people dictate your game so much. You let someone purposfully have you vote in the minority. I know you were able to collect information, but that information only kept others safe and kept you at other people's mercy. I think if you had made a few different decisions you could've won or at least had a chance of winning. So a few questions for you and please don't be sad about whats happening, just answer as best you can because I've seen final tribals flip by great and bad answers. At 9 what was your reasononing for staying with the minority? Was it purely so you could get information after the vote? At my vote, did you know by telling Tobi the plan that it most likely meant me going? Was there ever a time where you thought about taking Tobi out and actually using Drew H as a vote? Finally, did you understand that you were being used for information and putting yourself in a tough spot by "pretending" to be in the minority? Finally if you had won final immunity who would you have taken and why? Once again great season guys. I am proud of you both. This may be the first season I am not bitter at all and that is because of a fantastic game that both of you played. Looking forward to speaking to you both after the season. Category:Blog posts